Meet The Family
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: A plan of rescue, for one Harry James Potter, planned and followed through by none other then his boyfriends father! Well it's tick for tat when it comes to meeting family, he's now faced with an endless stream of blondes who only have vile things to say about him.


**~*Meet The Family*~**

Stormy grey blue eyes glared darkly at the house before him. The perfect little yellow house with the perfectly trimmed yard and flower bed, residing on the perfectly _normal_ street.

Number Four Privet Drive was utterly disgusting he decided.

With a firm nod to himself he straightened the muggle suit he had on and quickly made his way up to the door, knocking, as was polite, though all he wanted to do was knock the damned door in and start throwing spells.

A blonde horse-face stick answered the door and he cringed inwardly at the sight of her, silently fuming as she looked him over from the open crack before plastering on a smile and thrusting the door open, showing off the sickenly clean entrance. "Hello." She said sweetly, a sickening smile in place, her blue eyes alight as she looked him up and down yet again.

He forced a pleasant smile and stood a bit straighter. He had a mission. "Mrs. Dursley?" He asked in a well tuned pleasant voice.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

He took a calming breath. "I am a administrator from Newman University College in Brimingham, I'd like to speak with you about a scholarship." He told her, blanching inwardly as her eyes brightened even more and she quickly ushered him inside, peeking out with a smirk on her face, one he knew she thought he couldn't see. A worse gossip then Narcissa and her gaggle of ladies.

"Can I offer you tea Mr. ," She left it open, not knowing his name as he hadn't told it, waving her hand toward the sunk in couch in offer to sit. He cringed inwardly as he set himself down gently. He'd have to burn this suit later.

"Malfoy, madam, and yes," He forced himself to say. "Tea would be lovely."

"I'll return in a mere moment Mr. Malfoy, please make yourself at home." She told him sweetly before making her way, at a clipped and annoying pace with her heels, into what he presumed to be the kitchen.

He was going to have a very bad headache once this was over, he knew it. The woman's high squeaky voice was already grating on his nerves and he'd just gotten there.

"Tea." Came the high-pitched voice and he made himself relax, though his hand twitched toward his wand near instantly. Muggle. His mind supplied to him as she settled herself in what she thought to be a lady like way, though it only made him cringe and make a mental note about decent manners.

"Thank you." He voiced distantly as a tea-cup, a fine china, but a knock off he was sure, was settled in front of him.

"A scholarship you said?" She voiced delightedly and he took a deep breath, ready to start spouting bullshit to the woman.

"Yes madam. Your son has shown excellent skills while at school and we have acknowledged it." He told her with a strained smile.

**~*HPDM*~**

Harry sighed as he slipped from the backseat of the car, his uncle grumbling at him as he struggled to heave himself out of the front seat. Dudley slammed the passengers side door and he took a calming breath as the boy waddled up to the house, leaving him to get the groceries.

"Hurry up boy." Vernon growled as he finally heaved himself from the car, his face a deep red and breathing heavily.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He returned, popping the boot and grabbing a handful of bags. His uncle was right behind him as he made his way up the walk and to the door then through it and into the kitchen, or he would have made it to the kitchen if he hadn't heard the silky baritone coming from the sitting room. He stilled, his head jerking sideways as the bags were dropped in an instant and his wand was in his hand, raised and pointed at the blonde man reclining on the broken couch.

"Boy!" His uncle growled behind him but he was focused completely on the blonde man, who was looking at him with a slight impressed look in his grey blue orbs, a smug smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing?!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at him, frightfully looking between him and the stranger on her couch. "Put that away!" She yelled.

He was frozen, his mind in a state of panic as it tried to come up with explainable reasons as to why Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his living room in a muggle suit, having a decent conversation with his aunt.

"Put it away!" Aunt Petunia shrieked again as she hurriedly made her way to him, fear and anger burning in her blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, lowering his wand slowly, tilting his head at the man.

Petunia stiffened and narrowed her gaze into a deadly glare one that he ignored, just like he ignored his uncle closing in on him from behind. "Put. It. Away." She hissed under her breath at him.

"Now now, Harry, you should listen to your aunt." The blonde purred from his reclined position, watching on in amusement as the horse like woman turned shocked eyes on him.

Harry gave a snort and that seemed to be the last tick for his uncle because in the next instant many things happened. His upper arm was grabbed roughly and he was jerked around harshly, making him wince, the front door slammed shut and the temperature dropped drastically as his aunt let out a loud shrieking cry that gained his uncle's immediate attention.

"Release your nephew now." The blonde man ordered coolly, his wand pointed at the obese man squarely.

The whale of a man released his nephew and Harry quickly scrambled away from the fat man, shuffling back against the door. "You're one of them." The man hissed, glowering over at the tense teen.

"Do not look at him Dursley." Lucius ordered steely, his wand never wavering as he advanced on the ball of fat.

The mans water blue orbs jerked back over to the blonde man. "Who do you-"

"That is not important, what is is that I am taking your nephew and you are not going to argue." He growled, placing the tip of his wand at the mans throat. "I'm leaving with him and you are going to tell no one. What you will tell them is that he ran away at the beginning of summer and you haven't seen him since. You will not, under any means, tell Albus Dumbledore that I came and took him for if you do, the consequences will be tragic for you, your wife and your son, do you understand Dursley?" He asked silkily, making Harry smirk as he witnessed his uncle quake and shake under the mans wand tip.

"Perfectly." Vernon managed, eyeing the man in fear as his wife coward behind him.

"Good." He nodded, stepping back. "Harry, get your things." He told the teen, watching as the boy bolted up the steps, though he never turned his wand from the fat man and stick woman. "Do sit down, you look as if you've had a fright." He voiced cockily at the trembling pair who were frozen on spot. "Sit down." He ordered sternly, waving them into their own sitting room.

"Be thankful, Petunia, that your sister nor her husband are still alive." He said icily as he heard Harry's footsteps on the stairs. "For I'm sure James would have brutally slaughtered you for what you've done to his son, let alone Lily."

"Where is your trunk?" He asked of the messy haired teen once he saw him.

Harry sighed, sending his uncle a glare. "Locked under the staircase." He told the man, moving toward it, Lucius backing into the hall to keep an eye on both him and the Dursley pair. Amusedly he watched Harry flick his wrist and the bobby pin, the lock popping open.

"You've practice." He noted, shifting his gaze as he caught Vernon shifting.

"Only way to get summer assignments finished." Harry grunted back, heaving the trunk from the small space. "Bloody bastards." He grumbled, much to Lucius' amusement.

"No wonder my son is so taken with you." He voiced thickly, suppressing his laughter as the woman and man on the couch paled at the understanding of who he was now.

"Oh, no, he didn't take much of a liking to me until AFTER we shagged a few times." Harry replied with a smirk. "Your son simply couldn't get enough the first time and cornered me the second."

Lucius snorted, barely resisting the urge to laugh as the Dursley's finally caught on to the fact their nephew was a poof. "I can only imagine."

Harry laughed, dragging his trunk over to the man, who flicked his wand at it; shrinking it, making the Dursley's cringe at the use of magic. "You don't want to imagine the things he does to my body, I assure you."

Green eyes were glittering at him when the teen looked up from placing his shrunked trunk in a robe pocket. "Shall we?" Lucius queried, offering his arm to the boy for a side along apperation.

"Kay." Harry chirped, slipping into the mans personal space and wrapped his arms securely around the blonde mans waist as the offered arm wrapped snuggly around his back.

"Hold tight." He murmured into the boys ear as he sent one final glare at the disgusting excuse for human beings. How Harry had managed to live with them for so long was a mystery to him.

**~*DMHP*~**

Draco looked up from his book at the loud crack that sounded through the house and he frowned, quickly setting it aside as he rose and swiftly made his way toward the disturbance, wand in hand.

Descending the stairs his frown deepened as he caught sight of his fathers back and robe clad arms wrapped securely around his waist. "Harry!" He shouted once the younger, smaller, person pulled away from his father. Rushing down the staircase he quickly swept the other into a bone crushing hug. "Those blasted muggles didn't harm you did they?" He growled into the others ear, his hands already running over the other body as he pulled back from the embrace.

Harry gave a snort. "No." He murmured, grasping the fluttering wrists. The grip shifted and he was tugged into a heated kiss by his lover, making him smile, neither noticing the blonde man slip from the entrance hall. "Your father came to my rescue just in time." He murmured against the smooth silky lips hovering over his own.

"Good." Draco grunted, stealing another kiss. "Come, I'll show you my room." He said excitedly as he all but drug his lover up the grand staircase.

"Not even going to offer me a room of my own?" Harry archingly, though teasingly, asked.

Draco paused and looked back with a raised brow. "Why? You'll end up in my bed very night anyhow." He bluntly stated before proceeding to drag the shaggy haired teen to his room, not paying attention to the way the brunette's face flamed behind him.

"Draco!" Harry's squeak sounded through the otherwise silent hall.

**~*HPDM*~**

Draco groaned as he listlessly slumped over his heaving lover, trying to get his own breath back after that fantastic orgasm.

Harry pressed a giggle into his lover's bare shoulder. "Remind me to thank your father in the morning." He whispered, turning and pressing a kiss to the sweat dampened blonde hair.

"Mmm, will do." Draco murmured, slowly pulling away from his lover to slump down beside him, his hand moving to draw random patterns on the bare tan hip as his lover turned onto his side to face him. "Glad you're here." He murmured softly. "Was going stir crazy." He admitted softly.

Harry chuckled, shifting closer to the blonde teen. "I can bet." He mused, pressing his nose into the hallow of the pale throat. "Sleep." He voiced softly, aligning them perfectly.

**~*DMHP*~**

Harry smiled in a strained way as he crouched toward the ground, his fingertip running over the rough stone. "Hello." He murmured thickly, blinking rapidly to sweep away the tears. "What do you think of me?" He asked softly, tapping the headstone. "What would you say to me now, if you had the chance?" He asked to no one. "Would you be proud? Ashamed? Hurt even?" He asked, tracing the names carved into the stone. "What would you say dad? About me and a Malfoy?" He wondered hoarsely. "How would you react mum?" He queried, looking over at the stone beside the one he was crouched in front of. "Would you scold me for being reckless, like the Weasley's did when they found out, or would you laugh and shake your head like Remus?" He wondered.

"Would you frown at me before sighing heavily and giving me this weird grin before telling me that it can't be helped?" He asked of his father's head stone. "Remus says you and Siri had similar reactions to things like this, would this be your reaction or would you disown me?"

Silence met his ears and he suppressed the urge to cry, taking in shuddering breaths. "You know Snape had a bit of a freak out when he found out." He chuckled at the reminder. "Told me I was too much like you mum, which is funny because I look so much like dad."

"I miss you guys, terribly." His voice cracked. "But, I'm making my way, forging my own family of sorts." He whispered, tracing the name in front of him. "I've found my own little group of Marauders, what do you think about that?"

He gave a soft chuckle before shaking his head. "I love you, and I can only pray you'd be proud of the way I turned out." He whispered, standing slowly. "I'll be back to say hi soon." He whispered to the gravestones. "I promise."

Draco looked over at him as he came out of the cemetary. "Alright love?" He asked softly stepping closer to the red rimmed green-eyed teen.

"Fine." Harry returned, taking in calming breaths full of Draco's scent as he snuggled into the blonde. "Just a lot of unanswered questions." He whispered tightly, sighing when the arms wrapped around him tightened in response.

**~*HPDM*~**

"How do I look?" Harry asked nervously, getting a laugh from his friend.

"You look fine Harry." Neville voiced in amusement, moving to flatten the robes across his shoulders. "Every bit you should for a pureblood Malfoy date." He murmured to the nervous brunette.

Harry cracked a grin. "Ha ha."

Neville grinned at him and shook his head. "But seriously Harry, you look good."

"Please tell me I'm not going to have to fight you over him Longbottom." Draco's drawl filtered in from the door jamb behind them.

Harry spun sharply, his nerves making him extra twitchy. Draco looked up from examining his nails and felt his breath hitch. "Draco?" Harry asked nervously, fidgeting with his cuffs when five minutes passed and the blonde hadn't so much as a spoken or looked away from him.

"You are gorgeous." Draco breathed, his eyes flickering as he looked his lover over yet again. "I'm about to say screw dinner and just take you to bed and fuck you 'till morning." He voiced distantly.

Harry felt his cheeks flame as he glanced over to find Neville purposely looking the other way, biting his lip in laughter. "Do you have to be crude?" He asked sharply.

Draco blinked, clearing his face as he straightened. "Dinner." He grunted, sweeping his gaze over his lover again. "Though how I'll manage to not ravish you is beyond me." He muttered under his breath.

**~*DMHP*~**

Harry swallowed heavily as he was led into the grand ballroom by the hand he had linked in the crook of Draco's arm. "Are you sure I should be here?" He asked quickly, looking over the flurry of blonde's in varying shades wearily. He wasn't sure if the rest of the world knew there was still this many Malfoy's about but he sure as hell hadn't.

"They're not all Malfoy's Harry." Draco whispered to him. "And yes you should be." He grunted.

"What if your family doesn't like me?" Harry hissed back fiercely, glancing away from one of the women who was glaring heatedly at him. "I haven't even been here ten minutes and I've gotten more glares then fifth year."

Draco sighed deeply. "I don't care what they think, the only family that I'm concerned about liking you is already in love with you." He told the stubborn man, silencing his protests with a swift kiss. "Hush my love, all will be well." He assured before guiding him toward an empty table near the buffet.

Two hours after entering the ballroom, he was ready to leave. It was a constant string of glares and foul words he pretended to ignore, but heard anyway. Dirty blood, seducing the heir how shameful of him, and yada, yada, yada. Taking a deep breath he took up yet another flute of champagne, downing it in one go as he wished for something a hell of a lot stronger.

"Do not mind them." A voice said softly behind him, turning his gaze to find Draco's father. "They do not understand." He told the boy, settling into the seat across from him. "Or they are jealous." He added with a small smirk. "That is many of the younger ones issue."

Harry snorted. "I'm ready to drown myself in Firewhiskey." He muttered to the man, earning a chuckle.

"Please do not do that. I fear Draco would be highly upset and completely unbearable after." Lucius amusedly said, glancing around until he found his son. "Though he might deserve it for leaving you alone in this place."

Harry grinned at the man. "Are you aware that I've somehow seduced your heir into my bed and am keeping him there by means of potions?" He asked the man mockingly.

Lucius turned a feral grin on him. "Seducing him? Yes. But the need for potions to keep him there? Never, I'm sure that's all natural talent."

Harry let out a merry laugh, one that rang through the ballroom and gained his blonde's attention. Harry looked up, his hand covering his mouth to muffle his laughter, as his lover came over to him with a raised brow and a glass of firewhiskey.

"What in Merlin's name did you say to him father?" The blonde asked archingly as Harry burst into yet another round of laughter as he settled next to him.

Lucius smuggly smirked at his son. "We are gossiping dragon." He teasingly replied, his eyes bright as he watched the boy his son was in love with laugh helplessly across the table.

"Oh Morgana." Draco groaned, placing a hand delicately against his forehead. "Ready to join mother next Sunday then?" He asked with a sweet grin, snickering as his father shuddered.

"Never." Lucius grunted, shaking his head.

Draco chuckled deeply and settled back into his chair, turning slightly to watch Harry attempt to gain control of himself again. "Dance with me?" He asked hotly across the ear as he leaned in close once the other had calmed himself.

"Alright." Harry whispered in reply, accepting the offered hand that drug him onto the dance floor and into a very close and off-step dance, if you could call it that.

"I want to take you home." Draco murmured against his ear. "And strip you bare." He continued, making Harry's breath hitch. "Throw you across the bed," Draco inched his hand slightly closer to the perky backside. "Have you writhe and moan," Harry felt his face flush slightly as his gaze flickered around wildly. "Make you beg and plead," Harry's hand flexed against the broad shoulder as he stifled a moan. "Bringing you to the point of mindless pleasure," Harry sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he turned his face into Draco's shoulder, the blonde whispering hotly in his ear, "Have you scream my name as I fuck you through the mattress."

"Home." Harry grunted abruptly, grasping his lover around the wrist and practically dragging him from the dance hall, mindless of who was watching, or how his face was flushed darkly and his lover was giving his father a devil-may-cry grin as he willing followed his lover out.

**~*END*~**


End file.
